helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2010
2010 was the year when Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Members disbandment]] , Junjun, and Linlin graduation]] *January 2: Wonderful Hearts disbands to form Hello! Project Mobekimasu *March 27: **Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana, and Kudo Haruka join Hello Pro Egg **Shugo Chara Egg! and Guardians 4 disband *April 1: Oha Girl Maple is formed *May 1: Lilpri is formed *May 16: Ex-ceed! is formed *June 12: Komine Momoka finishes her training within Hello Pro Egg *June 29: Sainen Mia finishes her training within Hello Pro Egg *June ??: Tanaka Anri leaves Hello Pro Egg *August 29: Muten Musume is formed *October 28: Ex-ceed! disbands *November 28: Okai Asuna, Hirano Tomomi, and Kizawa Runa leave Hello Pro Egg *November ??: **Ice Creamusume disbands **Maeda Irori finishes her training within Hello Pro Egg *December 15: **Kamei Eri, Junjun, and Linlin graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project **Muten Musume disbands *December 21: Sengoku Minami finishes her training within Hello Pro Egg *December 24: Kikkawa Yuu finishes her training within Hello Pro Egg, and becomes a soloist Singles - Going On!]] - Little♡Princess☆Pri!]] - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game]] *January 6: SHOCK! - ℃-ute *January 20: Going On! - Guardians 4 (last) *February 3: Our Songs - Buono! *February 10: Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai - Morning Musume *February 24: Haru no Arashi - Mano Erina *March 3: Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! - Berryz Koubou *March 14: Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - S/mileage *April 28: Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - ℃-ute *May 12: Onegai Dakara... - Mano Erina *May 26: Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage (major debut) *June 9: Seishun Collection - Morning Musume *June 16: Little♡Princess☆Pri! - Lilpri (debut) *July 14: Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou *July 28: ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - S/mileage *August 25: Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute *September 15: Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina *September 29: Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama - S/mileage *October 13: **Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti - ℃-ute **Oshare My Dream / Elegant Girl - Kitagami Mimi (CV ) / Himuro Ibu (CV Sugaya Risako) *October 27: Appare Kaitenzushi! - Muten Musume *November 10: Shining Power - Berryz Koubou *November 17: **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game - Morning Musume **Idolulu - Lilpri (last) *November 24: My School March - Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage *December 1: **Aitai Lonely Christmas - ℃-ute **Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type - Morning Musume Digital Singles - Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru]] *November 27: LOVE Namida Iro - Okai Chisato *December 10: **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Niigaki Risa **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Tanaka Reina **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Tsugunaga Momoko **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Yajima Maimi **Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Suzuki Airi **Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Okai Chisato **Manatsu no Kousen - Okai Chisato Albums - Warugaki ①]] *February 3: Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě Zhī Hǔ Hǔshēng Fēng Hènián Bǎn - Dà Xiǎo Jiě *February 10: We are Buono! - Buono! *February 24: Shocking 5 - ℃-ute *March 10: Shugo Chara! Song♪Best - Buono!. Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg! *March 17: 10 MY ME - Morning Musume *March 31: 6th Otakebi Album - Berryz Koubou *August 10: The Best Buono! - Buono! *November 24: MORE FRIENDS - Mano Erina *December 1: Fantasy! Juuichi - Morning Musume *December 8: **Warugaki ① - S/mileage (debut) **Hello Cover (digital) - Kamei Eri *December 15: Petit Best 11 - Hello! Project DVDs ]] ]] ]] - Natsuyasumi]] ;January *January 20: Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 - Morning Musume *January 27: **℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ - ℃-ute **Manoguide in Yakushima - Mano Erina ;February *February 10: Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ - Berryz Koubou *February 17: **℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ - ℃-ute **Koisuru Hello Kitty - Mano Erina *February 24: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ - Morning Musume ;March *March 3: **Mano Erina Single V Clips 1 - Mano Erina **too sweet Eri - Kamei Eri *March 10: CLIPS vol.1 - Buono! *March 17: Shugo Chara! Clip♪Best - Buono!, Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg! *March 19: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.29 *March 31: Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ (DVD) - Hello! Project ;April *April 17: **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.30 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.31 *April 28: **Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ (DVD) - Hello! Project **Sayu - Michishige Sayumi ;May *May 19: Buono! Live 2010 ~We are Buono!~ ;June *June 2: Figure - Takahashi Ai *June 11: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.32 *June 16: **Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ - Mano Erina, S/mileage **Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD - Morning Musume *June 17: Hello! Channel the DVD *June 23: **Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ - Berryz Koubou **Fix no E - Yajima Maimi ;July *July 7: ℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ - ℃-ute *July 14: **Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ - Morning Musume **Alo-Hello! 3 Niigaki Risa DVD - Niigaki Risa ;August *August 4: **Maeda Yuuka Junpaku - Maeda Yuuka **Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ (Blu-ray) - Hello! Project **Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ (Blu-ray) - Hello! Project *August 25: **Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ - Berryz Koubou **Natsuyasumi - Suzuki Airi ;September *September 15: Fashionable - Morning Musume *September 18: **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.33 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.34 ;October *October 10: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.35 *October 27: Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ - Hello! Project ;November *November 10: Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 - Buono! *November 13: **Morning Musume Kamei Eri Sotsugyou Memorial **Morning Musume Junjun & Linlin Sotsugyou Memorial *November 17: Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD - Berryz Koubou ;December *December 1: Bijo Gaku Vol.1 & Vol.2 *December 17: Hello! Channel the DVD Vol.2 *December 24: Chissaa - Okai Chisato Others *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 6th anniversary *January 24: Goto Maki reports that her mother passed away *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 12th anniversary *February 21: ℃-ute's Major Debut 3rd anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 6th anniversary *April 4: S/mileage's Formation 1st anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 5th anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 13th anniversary *November 10: Fujimoto Miki reports that her father passed away Category:2010